


[Fan art] We Had Crepes

by tabbystardust



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Scene: Paris 1793 (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbystardust/pseuds/tabbystardust
Summary: A lunch date in Paris.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 165
Collections: Good Omens - Hard Times - Sweet & Shaymazing Cut





	[Fan art] We Had Crepes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shay_Moonsilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Moonsilk/gifts).



> A graduation gift for Shay_Moonsilk.

**Author's Note:**

> (Note: If you wish to write fic based on my works, I am extremely flattered, but please ask first.)


End file.
